


Deleted Scene?

by IJM



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: We never saw Franco with Scotty or Liesl regarding getting his memories back. This is one way it could have gone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Deleted Scene?

Kristina Corinthos Davis set two beers on a table at Charlie’s Pub. Franco thanked her and raised his beer to toast with Scotty. “To having my own memories.”

“Thank God you changed your mind about the procedure. Well… not _you_ or _your_ mind, but you know what I mean.”

“It’s complicated,” Franco shrugged. “So, I hear you had something to do with Drew’s change of heart.”

“Look, I only did what I had to do,” Scotty raised his hands defensively. He knew Franco didn’t want many people to know about Jim Harvey. He crossed that line out of desperation.

“Thank you,” Franco stopped Scotty from continuing his defense.

“I betrayed your confidence,” Scotty acknowledged.

“To save my life. I’m not mad. I’m grateful. I’m grateful for everything you did. Elizabeth told me you were dogged in fighting Drew and Kim and Monica in their lunacy.”

“Did you just call Kim a lunatic?” Julian Jerome, the owner of the pub, interrupted the father/son talk. He heard bits of conversations as he walked by checking customers’ satisfaction with service. “How dare you!” His face was red with anger.

“Elizabeth told me what Kim did, that she encouraged Drew to take over my life despite knowing that I wanted to come back to my family.”

“What about what you did, you freak of nature?”

“I have no memory of what I did, so I can’t answer what Drew was thinking. I know I’m as disgusted and angry as you are. I also hope you know that I never would have pursued Kim or any other woman. I’m in love with my wife.”

“That’s great,” Julian huffed. “You can get on with your life after the carnage you caused in mine.”

“It wasn’t my decision. I’m sorry you got hurt, but I had _no control_ over any of it. Kim standing in the way only delayed my reunion with Elizabeth. You have to realize that.”

“I don’t have to realize a damn thing,” Julian responded. He shook his head and walked away.

Franco exhaled slowly. “Who else did Drew piss off?”

“Me. Elizabeth. Liesl… pretty much everyone you care about.”

“Elizabeth left that part out, though she did say that I need to go see Liesl as soon as possible. What did I do? Or what did Drew do?”

“Drew was a bullheaded bastard who was very selfish for several months, holding your body hostage. I mean, where were you, son? Did you know what was happening?”

Franco shrugged. “I got nothing. I remember Shiloh kidnapped Cam. Then I woke up in the hospital and Cam was safe and Elizabeth was there. I don’t recall anything from August through November.”

“That must be weird.”

“Yeah, it’s weird. Even when I look back and my life and the period that I had the tumor… I remember what I did. It feels like a nightmare now, like it wasn’t really me, but I remember it.”

“Well, I’m glad Drew changed his mind.”

“After he hurt everyone I care about. When I think about what Elizabeth and the boys went through, it makes me mad, Pops. Cam is so afraid of being abandoned and Drew made me abandon them.”

“But Cam was there when the procedure was done—when both were done. He understands that you didn’t mean to abandon him. You had no control. Keep reminding yourself of that.”

“Does that really absolve me? Look at Julian over there behind the bar. He’s livid and I’m sure he’s hurt. I can’t blame him for being angry with me. This whole thing sounds _Star Trekky_ if you ask me. Memory transfers? Turning into a different person? It’s pure science fiction.”

“Only it’s not.”

“It’s still unbelievable.”

“Only it’s not,” Scotty repeated before taking a sip of beer. “I witnessed it. A lot of people witnessed you as Drew. You answered Monica’s questions about his past. You built a treehouse adjacent to Jason, not really with him, but still, he didn’t try to kill you.”

“Mmm… progress,” Franco laughed.

“You spent Thanksgiving at the Quartermaine’s. You had doctors at GH pouring over your case. They all know what happened really happened.”

Franco’s eyes widened as he considered everything Scotty told him. “Most importantly, my wife and kids and Pops didn’t give up on me. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Ah, it was nothing,” Scotty shrugged off his son’s gratitude. He wasn’t nearly as comfortable with his own feelings as his sensitive, artistic son was.

“Speaking of doctors,” Franco stood up as Liesl walked into the bar. He met her with a tight hug. “I’m so glad you came to meet me.”

“I wouldn’t miss the chance to see my friend back from the black hole that held you captive.”

Franco took her wrap and hung it on the coat wrack near the door. “Black hole. Yeah, that’s a good way to describe it.”

He motioned for her to join him and Scotty. He caught Kristina’s eye and she came over to take Liesl’s order.

“Get this lady whatever her heart desires,” he told Kristina.

“Of course,” Kristina replied. “What would you like, Dr. Obrecht?”

“Gin and tonic,” she said. “And let’s have some of Charlie’s famous potato skins for the table.”

“Good call,” Franco told her as Kristina walked away to place the order. “So, did I piss you off while I was Drew. It seems like he got to everyone I care about in one way or another.”

“You called me _ma’am_.” Liesl started. Elizabeth had said the same thing. And they both relayed it like it was a stinging insult.

“Yeah, I guess there were a lot of _ma’ams_ being dropped here and there,” he shrugged. “Drew must have picked that up when he was stationed in Gulfport.”

“Drew was polite, but very cold and distant. And stubborn,” she added. “I told him that I could help, but he didn’t want my help. He wanted to live his life in your body.”

“If there’s ever a next time, just kidnap him and tie him to a bed until you get what you want.” He winked at her, having kept what he knew of her secrets about Peter August to himself.

“Sounds like you two are more than friends,” Scotty interjected. He looked appalled.

“No!” Franco and Liesl answered in unison.

“Just friends. Just joking,” Franco told Scotty.

“Your son is too young for me,” Liesl said as Kristina set her drink on the table. “You, on the other hand…”

“Oh, that’s brilliant Liesl. Pops, you should ask her out.”

Scotty sputtered, not used to being ambushed about his love life. He glared at Franco for a few seconds. “Well, I’m single. You’re single. Why not?” he said to Liesl.

“Who could say no to that?” Franco cringed. “This is Liesl Obrecht, Pops. Smart, beautiful, does not give a—” He let his sentence drop because Kristina approached the table with the order of potato skins.

“They’re hot. Be careful,” Kristina warned them as she set three small plates on the table in front of each person.

“Thanks,” Scotty told her. He turned to Liesl, “Okay, I acknowledge that you are indeed smart and beautiful. You’re also interesting and a rule breaker. My kind of lady. Would you like to go on a date, and _we can exchange stories about Franco_?” he added to pay Franco back for putting him on the spot.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Liesl agreed to the date. “Metro Court? Tonight?” she asked.

“You’re going to leave me here?” Franco asked, surprised by the turn of events.

“You have that harpy chihuahua you call a wife to lavish with affection,” Liesl told him. “We wouldn’t keep you from that.”

Liesl stood and Scotty and Franco both stood as well. Scotty retrieved her wrap and draped it over her shoulders. “To the Metro Court, my dear?”

Liesl agreed and they walked away.

Franco sat down with the potato skins. They were right. He threw a couple of bills on the table and got his coat. He had Elizabeth waiting for him at home. He would never take that for granted.

—END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that I was inspired to write anything, but here it is. I hope you liked it.


End file.
